1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to hair extensions and, in particular, to a hair bundle apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumers generally prefer hair extensions and wigs made of human hair due to the natural appearance and ease of care. However, hair extensions and wigs made of human hair are expensive, with the cost exponentially increasing as the length of the human hair increases. For example, human hair having a length of 10-18 inches is considered to be the longest human hair that can be cost-effectively incorporated into a hair extension or wig. Synthetic hair provides a more cost effective alternative to human hair, but does not have a natural look and feel, and tangles easily.
Recently, crochet cap-style wigs have become more desirable to consumers. A crochet cap wig generally includes a mesh cap configured to fit around a human head and a filament attached to the mesh cap according to a predetermined pattern. The filament may be, for example, a braid of synthetic hair that traverses the mesh cap from one side to the other in multiple rows. Bundles of hair are folded in half to form a loop and then the loop is crocheted to the filament. Similarly, bundles of hair can be crocheted directly to a user's hair. The user may style their hair in, for example, a corn-row style, and the bundles of hair are crocheted to the user's corn-row.
The bundles of hair utilized for crocheting to a wig or directly to a user's hair are exclusively made of synthetic hair. This is because the bundles of hair must be configured in a loop to be crocheted to the mesh cap. To be configured in a loop, the hair that makes up the bundle of hair must be of a desirable length after being looped to be attractive to the user. That is, the length of hair that makes of the bundle of hair must be double the desired length since the hair must be folded in half to form the loop.